Barak al-Gani
| languages = Midani | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment2e = Neutral evil | class2e = | refs2e = }} Barak al-Gani was a merchant who frequently visited the ruins of Ysawis in east Zakhara in 1367 DR. Appearance Barak stoof 5 feet 9 inches tall. His face was horribly pock-marked, prompting him to usually don a veil that only revealed his emotionless eyes. However, Barak would frequently prey upon the emotions of others by telling a tale of how he was disfigured as a child because his family could not afford the medicine to treat a jungle disease he had contracted. In reality, Barak's pock-marked face was the result of a near-fatal attack when he lived in Kadarasto as an acolyte. Barak always dressed as any wealthy merchant would. He did this not to flaunt his wealth, but to hide his true calling as that of a high priest of Shajar the Forgotten. Personality Barak cared for nothing save serving Shajar and recovering his god's sacred talisman. He was a wiley, cold-hearted man who used people to help achieve his personal goals. Activities Barak was an important figure as far as the necromancer rulers of Ysawas were concerned, for he brought them all the amenities they needed to live in comfort. Barak regularly had exotic goods sent to Ysawis but always used fresh recruits since none of those accompanying the caravans survived both the dangerous jungle or the clutches of the necromancers who ruled the city. Upon delivering the expensive goods to Ysawis, the necromancers magically transported him to another city to begin working on the next shipment. History Born into poverty in Kadarasto, Barak escaped his upbringing by joining the cult of Shajar. He carried out secret missions for his god disguised as a merchant, earning himself the reputation of a shrewd dealer in Dihliz, Mahabba and Kadarasto. After becoming the High Priest for Shajar, Barak learned of the sacred Talisman of Shajar. He quickly dedicated his life to finding this ancient relic. Barak eventually discovered rumors that the talisman lay buried somewhere within the ruins of Ysawis, which happened to be over run with undead serving a pair of necromancers. Barak used his magical scarab to trick the necromancers into believing he only offered his services as a merchant, while in fact he was biding his time in search of the talisman. Possessions Barak carried a jeweled jambiya, a pair of bracers of defense, a ring of protection, a scarab of deception, wings of flying, several potions of extra healing, magical scrolls, and throwing darts tipped with a sleep-inducing toxin called dreambliss. Appendix Notes References Category:Outland priests Category:Outland priests (2e) Category:Clerics of 10th level (2e) Category:Clerics (2e) Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Shajar Category:Worshipers of Shajar Category:Zakharans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:High priests Category:Merchants Category:Inhabitants of Ysawis Category:Inhabitants of Kadarasto Category:Inhabitants of the Grey Jungle Category:Inhabitants of the Cities of the Ancients Category:Inhabitants of East Zakhara Category:Inhabitants of Zakhara Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants